Sebelum Badai Datang
by Uki the Great
Summary: "Ada titipan untukmu." Sebelum badai tiba, sebuah surat telah datang menghampirinya lebih dulu. Surat cinta. Dengan kertas berbau wangi yang disimpulkan pada ranting dengan bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran... "Dari Touya Takashina." chara: Ayumi Fuse, Cha Mitsuru, Touya dan Shinji Y. / buat memeriahkan acara #BiweeklyPrompt5


_Suaranya menggema..._

_Kuat bergemuruh._

_Aku... gemetar? Kenapa?_

_Keringat juga tidak berhenti mengalir. Apa yang sebenarnya kutunggu?_

_Semakin kuat..._

_Ah, suara detak jantungku!_

_Dadaku bergemuruh bersahutan dengan suara teriakan badai._

_Ya! Inilah yang kutunggu!_

**...**

**Disclaimer: Dear Boys by Yagami Hiroki**

**Warning:** typho, absurd dikit, AU+Canon, bahasa santai nonbaku untuk dialog si Touya

"membuat fanfic ini cuma buat seneng2, mending di-silent-reader-kan daripada dicopas dan dijiplak"

**Sebelum Badai Datang**

(Unubore Author)

**...**

"Oh! Sudah bangun, Ayumi?"

"Pagi, Cha!" Fuse mengambil ember timba. Katrol timba mengeluarkan bunyi yang cukup tak enak didengar saat pria itu menimba air.

"Membaca buku sebelum tidur lagi?" tanya Cha sebelum membasuh mukanya dengan air di ember. "Tintanya menempel di pipimu."

Fuse memastikan perkataan kawannya itu. Diusapnya bagian-bagian muka yang kira-kira menjadi lokasi perkara. Ada noda hitam kebiruan di jari-jarinya setelah Fuse mengusap pipi kanannya. Cha benar. "Ah sial!"

Cha memperhatikan bagaimana Fuse membasuh lalu menggosok mukanya sedikit kencang. _Bushi _muda itu sangat suka kalau dia dipastikan benar. Diraihnya penyedok dari kayu dan menyedok air dari ember lalu berkumur-kumur.

"Giliranmu patroli pagi?" tanya Fuse.

"Hmh."

"Huh padahal kukira kita bisa berlatih pagi ini."

"Berlatih atau bertanding, Ayumi?" tanya kawannya itu sambil menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Dua-duanya."

"Hahahaha, lain kali saja! Kita lakukan saat giliranku libur," kata Cha sambil mengganti _kimono_nya.

Fuse tidak menyahut. Dia juga ikut mengganti _kimono_nya dengan seragam latihan di sini karena barak prajurit tengah dibersihkan.

Cha selesai mengganti bajunya dan menyelipkan _wakizashi_ di _obi_nya. Langit di atas kepala mereka biru muda tanpa awan. Melihat kawannya yang selesai memakai _hakama_nya, Cha menyerahkan _wakizashi_ milik Fuse pada pemiliknya itu. "Ayo bergegas, sebelum jatah sarapan kita diangkut yang lain."

Sosok jangkung muncul di area sumur. Shinji tanpa melepas seragam patroli menemui dua kawan dekatnya.

"Rupanya kalian ada di sini, " kata Shinji.

"Ada apa?"

"Nih. Ada titipan untukmu, Ayumi." Shinji menyerahkan sesuatu. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu tersenyum.

Fuse sedikit kaget akan sebuah kertas yang disimpulkan pada ranting sakura yang diserahkan padanya itu. Kertas yang diikatkan itu berbau wangi. Demikian juga bunga-bunga sakura yang masih melekat pada ranting itu sangat cantik dan segar.

Surat cinta.

Siapa yang berani menitipkan surat cinta untuknya kepada Shinji? _Oiran? Geisha?_ Putri pedagang yang tempo hari ditolongnya? Gadis muda yang diantarnya ke tempat praktik tabib? Seingat laki-laki berambut hitam itu, dirinya tidak terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan perempuan. Jantung Fuse berdebar-debar dan pipinya memerah.

Melihat reaksi kawan baiknya, Shinji membocorkan nama si pengirim surat. "Dari Touya Takashina."

"EH? Huftfufufuphhfft—" Cha berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

Bayangan akan gadis cantik yang malu-malu menyerahkan surat segera buyar dengan sendirinya. Dengan perasaan kesal, Fuse melepaskan surat itu dari ranting sakura. Tanpa peduli dengan bunga dan kuncup bunganya yang akan segera mekar, dihempaskan ranting itu ke tanah. Fuse segera membaca surat dari kenalan lamanya itu.

_[Kepada Fuse-sensei yang terhormat,_

_Ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah dalam perjalanan menuju pemakaman tua di batas kota. Mari kita bertemu di sana dan menentukan siapa yang lebih hebat di antara kita. Aku akan menunggumu sampai tengah hari. Jangan kabur ya!_

Your _Touya._

_Ps: Semoga kau suka dengan bunganya. Sengaja kupilihkan yang cantik untukmu.__]_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!"

Ledakan tawa keluar dari mulut Shinji dan Cha yang mengintip isi surat itu dari balik punggung Fuse. Benar-benar suara tertawa yang keras. Cha bahkan harus memegangi perutnya karena sakit. Si penerima surat meremas kasar kertas di genggamannya lalu melemparnya.

"Si bodoh itu! Apa yang dipikirkannya sih?!" geram Fuse. Mukanya merah padam.

"Apa kau akan meladeni tantangan duelnya, Ayumi? Rivalmu itu bilang 'jangan kabur' lho!" Cha memungut gumpalan kertas itu dan membukanya lagi.

"Dia sama sekali bukan rivalku, Cha! Hanya Kazuhiko Aikawa seorang yang selamanya kuanggap sebagai rival!"

"Ya, ya... dia bukan rivalmu, tetapi kekasihmu kan, Ayumi? Wah, bunganya kaubanting sampai rusak. Kekasihmu bisa menangis," ledek Shinji.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya aku harus segera memberitahu Tsubomi-tayuu kalau Ayumi sudah punya kekasih," tambah Cha sambil memandangi surat yang dikirimkan oleh Touya. "Lagi-lagi Ayumi Fuse membuat perempuan menangis."

Tawa dua kawannya makin menjadi. Beberapa rekan _bushi_ yang lain ikut muncul karena penasaran oleh suara-suara gaduh mereka. Satu atau dua diantaranya mulai bertanya.

"DIAM!" teriak Fuse sambil menyerang dua kawannya itu dengan air sumur sebelum mereka membuka mulut pada rekan-rekan yang lain. Suara katrol yang berderit tidak enak kembali terdengar akibat tarikan ember timba yang digunakan untuk mengguyur Cha dan Shinji.

**...**

Ayumi Fuse bergegas menuju tempat di mana pengawal _shogun_ itu menunggunya. Matahari sudah hampir berada di puncak, prajurit penjaga keamanan kota itu tidak ingin diledek karena tidak tepat waktu. Terutama oleh Touya Takashina yang telah dikenalnya sejak kanak-kanak itu!

Dia dan Touya telah lama saling mengenal dan sudah puluhan atau bahkan mungkin telah ratusan kali mereka latih tanding bersama. Baik Touya maupun Fuse sudah sama-sama saling mengetahui dan hafal watak dan gaya bertarung masing-masing—falsafah serta apa yang menjadi kelemahan dan keunggulan tiap teknik ilmu pedang yang mereka kuasai—sama seperti mengenal telapak tangan masing-masing. Namun hal yang kurang dimengerti oleh Fuse adalah jalan pikiran Touya yang terkadang sering melenceng dari tempatnya.

Fuse memacu kudanya untuk berlari semakin kencang. Si _bushi_ muda itu memang belum memikirkan apakah dia akan meladeni duel satu lawan satu ini. Tapi yang Fuse sangat inginkan sekarang adalah, memberi sebuah tinju kepada Touya atas lelucon yang dianggap tidak lucu olehnya.

**...**

"Fuse-sensei! Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

"Apa maksudnya ini, Takashina Sialan!?"

Apa yang tampak oleh Fuse di pemakaman tua ini selain Touya yang menghunuskan _katana_ dalam posisi kuda-kuda adalah seorang gadis yang berlindung dibalik tubuh Touya dan belasan—mungkin dua puluh—pria bersenjata yang bisa Fuse pastikan adalah kawanan bandit. Gadis yang tidak dia kenal itu mendekap erat sebuah bungkusan, dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Sementara itu di pipi, perut dan pundak kiri Touya terlihat luka sabetan _katana_. Perhatian para bandit terpecah menjadi dua, sebagian dari mereka bersiaga akan gerak-gerik Fuse.

"Kayaknya kita ga jadi duel deh, Fuse-sensei. Sekarang aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Kau terlibat keributan apalagi, Takashina?" tanya Fuse sambil mengeluarkan _katana_ dari sarungnya.

Touya tersenyum, sama seperti biasanya. "Melindungi perempuan yang lemah sudah jadi insting laki-laki sih, lagipula tugas melindungi warga kota itu pekerjaanmu kan, Fu-se-sen-se-i?"

"Cih!" Fuse memposisikan dirinya pada kuda-kuda menyerang, sambil mengawasi gerakan para bandit di depannya. "Setelah ini, aku benar-benar akan menebas kepalamu, Takashina!"

"Fiuh..." Touya sedikit demi sedikit merapatkan jarak antara mereka dan mengambil posisi membelakangi Fuse sehingga si gadis berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Touya mengambil posisi bertahan. "Makasih lho, Fuse-sensei."

"Jangan banyak omong, Takashina! Konsentrasilah pada musuh di depanmu!"

Beberapa bandit mulai melangkah maju. Mereka tidak hanya bersenjatakan _katana_, tetapi juga _kusarigama_ dan tombak. Dari tampang mereka, Fuse yakin kalau gertakan saja tidak akan cukup mengusir kawanan ini.

"Hehehehehe... Ini pertama kalinya kita bertarung bersama, Fuse-sensei."

"Benarkah? Kehormatan bagimu."

"Bagaimana kalau duelnya nanti pas bulan purnama berikutnya?"

"Yah kita lihat, apa kau masih bisa hidup setelah ini."

Satu dari para bandit di depannya maju menyerang, dan Fuse tanpa terprovokasi menebas kedua lengannya sampai putus. Dengan sigap dan anggun Fuse mengayunkan _katana_nya, dia melumpuhkan dua bandit di samping kiri dan depannya. Si _bushi_ muda mulai maju menyerang.

Fuse menyadari sebagian dari para bandit memiliki kemampuan yang setara dengan dirianya ataupun Touya. 'Prajurit-prajurit yang desersi kah? Atau _rounin_?' pikirnya.

Para gagak terbang mengitari tempat itu, sementara beberapa ekor lainnya hinggap di ranting-ranting pohon menyaksikan manusia-manusia yang bertarung. Suara jeritan para gagak seolah tengah gembira menyemangati apa yang dilakukan oleh para manusia di bawah sana. Peluh dan darah sama-sama mengalir.

Berat bagi Touya untuk bertarung sambil melindungi gadis itu. Luka di sisi samping perutnya rupanya lebih dalam dari yang dia kira. Touya mulai kehabisan darah dan tidak mampu menggenggam senjatanya dengan benar. Satu dari musuhnya melihat kesempatan menghentikan Touya untuk selamanya.

"ARRGHH!"

"Touya!" jerit Fuse memanggil kawan lamanya dan segera menghampiri Touya yang terkapar.

"Heh... Ayumi, kata Doraemon, warna keberuntunganmu itu kuning genjreng..."

"A-Apa?" Fuse kebingungan.

"Tahu ga? Kalau gadis yang sedang kita lindungi ini adalah Sailormoon yang datang dari abad 30? Heheheheehehe... aku duluan, jangan lupa kasih makan si Bleki ya? _peace_... _bye-bye_..."

"Jangan pergi dulu, Touya! Apanya yang '_peace bye-bye'_ hah?! Siapa pula itu Sailormoon?!" Fuse menggenggam kerah kimono kawannya dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Sungguh Fuse tidak rela kalau Touya berpulang, meninggalkannya dengan kata-kata aneh. Daripada sedih, yang Fuse rasakan saat ini adalah kemarahan.

Melihat Fuse yang terpecah konsentrasinya, salah satu diantara para bandit menghujam Fuse dari belakang.

"ARRGH!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Arrgh!"

"Oh! Untunglah kau sudah bangun, Ayumi," kata Cha.

"Hmh?" Fuse sedikit kebingungan. Cha muncul dari bangku penumpang di depannya.

"Untung saja kau bangun sendiri, jadi aku tidak perlu menyirammu dengan ini," kata Shinji yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil menggenggam botol air mineral.

Fuse memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Bus hampir sepi, anggota klub basket yang lain keluar dari pintu depan. Di luar jendela, _ace_ dari Shounan Daisagami itu melihat gedung-gedung yang tampak asing baginya. Mimpikah?

"Kita sudah sampai di Tokyo, lho! Ayo cepat!" ajak Cha. Pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut beranjak dari bangkunya. Fuse menyadari bahwa baik dirinya, Cha maupun Shinji menggenakan kaos seragam klub bola basket bukan _kimono _dan _hakama_.

Ya, semuanya tadi hanya mimpi.

'Syukurlah hanya mimpi.'

Shinji dan Fuse adalah yang terakhir dari klub basket mereka yang turun dari bus. Manajer klub menyerahkan tas-tas bawaan milik mereka. Udara Tokyo sungguh panas, sinar mataharinya pun begitu terik. Fuse mendongak dan melihat bagaimana gedung-gedung menjulang begitu tinggi seolah hendak menggapai langit.

Hotel tempat mereka akan menginap selama pertandingan terlihat mewah. Dalam hatinya Fuse berterimakasih pada Si Bibir—sebutannya untuk pelatih mereka—akan akomodasi yang memadai ini.

Si pemuda berambut hitam merogoh kantong celananya untuk meraih ponsel. Setidaknya dia harus mengabari keluarganya kalau dia dan kawan-kawannya telah tiba dengan selamat di Tokyo. Sebuah pesan yang belum dibaca tertera di layar ponselnya. Fuse segera membukanya.

_[Dari: Touya.T_

_Hei Fuse-sensei! Apa sudah sampai di Tokyo? Ketika pesan ini sampai padamu, aku dan tim Mizuho juga sudah berangkat ke Tokyo. Apa jantungmu berdebar-debar? Santai saja Fuse-sensei! Tenang dan tunggulah kami di _Interhigh_! _Btw_, nasi kotak di stasiun ternyata enak juga lho!]_

"..." Dari keterangannya, pesan itu dikirim sekitar satu setengah jam sebelumnya. Fuse memandangi pesan di ponselnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mungkinkah pesan ini yang membuatnya bermimpi aneh? Entahlah, Fuse sendiri tidak yakin.

Shinji memicingkan mata dari balik kacamatanya. "Silau. Ayo cepat kita masuk ke hotel."

Di lobi, semua anggota tim basket Shounan Daisagami berkumpul. Interior bagian dalam hotel tak kalah bagusnya dengan eksteriornya. Mungkin mereka akan dapat beristirahat dengan nyaman sebelum pembukaan _Interhigh_ esok hari.

Cha segera menghampiri dua kompatriotnya. "Ada kolam renangnya lho! Mau berenang tidak?"

"_Pass_."

"Aku juga," jawab Shinji.

"Hei santai sejenak tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau mau tidur lagi, Ayumi? Kau sudah tidur lama di bus tadi!"

"Aku lapar," ujar Shinji.

"Aku juga, semoga makanannya enak—" Fuse tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Dari arah pintu masuk tampak rombongan sekolah lain memasuki lobi hotel. Mereka semua memakai kaos putih dengan celana _training_ hijau khas SMA Mizuho. Kapten Mizuho, Takumi Fujiwara berwajah tenang melihat wakil Kanagawa lainnya, sementara Kazuhiko Aikawa dan Tsutomu Ishii terkejut melihat mereka.

Terlihat oleh mereka bertiga, seseorang yang menyeruak ke depan. Touya Takashina dengan wajah ceria menghampiri Fuse.

"Fuse-sensei! Ga nyangka ya kita bakalan nginap di satu hotel! Aku kaget lho! Hahahaha!"

"..."

Fuse sungguh tidak percaya. Pemain andalan Shounan Daisagami itu tahu bahwa tidak kecil kemungkinan Shounan Daisagami akan bertemu Mizuho di pertandingan, mengingat mereka ada di blok yang sama. Tapi Fuse tidak memperhitungkan bahwa Shounan Daisagami dan Mizuho akan bertemu sebelum pertandingan pertama serta menginap di hotel yang sama. Dan juga kenyataan dia dan Touya akan berbagi atap yang sama, sama seperti kamp pelatihan gabungan yang diadakan oleh pelatih-pelatih mereka saat SMP dulu.

Mungkinkah ini kebetulan saja ataukah memang takdir yang telah digariskan untuknya? Lagi-lagi Fuse tidak tahu.

**SELESAI**

Bushi: ksatria. Nama lainnya samurai

Wakizashi: pedang pendek

Oiran: wanita penghibur

Kusarigama: arit berantai

Rounin: bushi tanpa tuan/pekerjaan

**a/n:** sedikit gaya bahasa non baku untuk Touya karena gaya bicara Touya itu kan emang agak genit-genit manja dan nyantai. Badai? Yup badai interhigh hahahahaha


End file.
